


【團酷(Kurokura)】 追逐戰-1

by hiyuchan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyuchan/pseuds/hiyuchan
Summary: 前言：原本只是想腦一個大學四年級庫洛洛&剛考完高考的酷拉，誰知居然腦成了長篇故事。PS. 因為重新修改了不少地方，所以跟之前在群裡一段一段貼的腦洞內容頗有出入。我看我還是別腦洞了，每次修改時都覺得漏洞好多贅字好多，頭疼|||





	【團酷(Kurokura)】 追逐戰-1

**Author's Note:**

> 前言：原本只是想腦一個大學四年級庫洛洛&剛考完高考的酷拉，誰知居然腦成了長篇故事。  
> PS. 因為重新修改了不少地方，所以跟之前在群裡一段一段貼的腦洞內容頗有出入。我看我還是別腦洞了，每次修改時都覺得漏洞好多贅字好多，頭疼|||

高考結束那晚，酷拉皮卡跟朋友去趟酒吧純粹是想來點簡單的慶祝，幾個人一起喝幾杯很輕鬆愉快，直到某個黑髮男子大搖大擺站到他面前。  
庫洛洛在這名少年踏進酒吧時就看上對方了，他穿著簡單的藍色肘衫跟長褲就很好看，加上那頭飄逸的金髮跟精巧的五官，就是個美人胚子。當時庫洛洛只單純想：這美人就是個來找1的0，很好搞定。  
因此他一開口就是些輕佻言詞，暗示意味又濃厚，結果這場搭訕十分慘淡。  
酷拉皮卡連敷衍回應他都不肯，只翻了個白眼蹬上去，還相當不耐煩地嘆了口大氣，之後就轉頭隨這人繼續呆站了。  
然而百戰百勝的庫洛洛哪能吞下這口惡氣？他可從沒碰過會拒絕自己的0！  
庫洛洛就不信他辦不到，他發誓，他絕對要把這個0操軟操鬆，直到他跪地求饒。

酒吧裡碰上的低級搭訕固然令人不快，但轉眼也過了兩個多月，酷拉皮卡三兩下也就將其拋諸腦後。  
成績公布，他真的順利考上那所最理想的K大，明天就是新生報到日，為此他興奮難耐。他好奇會有什麼樣的課程、能認識怎麼樣的老師；他可能會碰上前所未有的困難、他或許能克服、又或者結識一群能相扶持的好夥伴。  
期待K大的所有可能性令他昨晚像個期待郊遊的孩子一樣睡不著，因此現在酷拉皮卡不禁想揉揉眼睛，回宿舍被窩補個眠，告訴自己現在只是夢了遊見了鬼……  
「酷拉皮卡，裡面那個學長不就是之前在酒吧……被你給瞪走的......」同期的奇犽在他耳邊小聲道。  
……這什麼該死的世界真小？  
酷拉皮卡一踏進系辦就瞬間石化了，那個坐在辦公室最裡面手上拿一疊資料的人正是那晚態度輕浮、自以為是的傢伙，他看見自己時不僅沒露出絲毫驚訝的表情，反而還立刻投出一個意味不明的微笑。  
「唷！生面孔，你們是新生？」  
有個笑得很陽光的人馬上丟下手邊工作過來打了聲招呼：「我三年級的，你們可以叫我俠客，有什麼事嗎？」  
「啊……是的，我們聽完報道講習正閒得到處晃。」奇犽一個機靈，上前把石化的酷拉皮卡擋到後頭，說：「看樣子學長們都還很忙呢，我們還是改天再上來打擾吧？」招呼話一說完就趕緊推著酷拉皮卡逃離那兩人的視線範圍。  
見學弟慌張，俠客也不攔，只留在門口問句他們的名字。

回到座位，俠客哼著小曲打開筆電，三兩下就調出了入學新生的名單，嘴裡還念著奇犽...奇犽......  
「另一個新生的名字有問到嗎？」後頭馬上傳來問話，俠客甚至絲毫不感到意外。  
「沒有呢，」俠客回答。「啊找到了，奇犽‧揍敵克，挺不錯的嘛各科都是高分入學呢。」  
「再讓我找幾個名字。」庫洛洛拉了張椅子坐到俠客旁邊，俠客就索性把滑鼠也交到他手上。  
「先從第一名入學的看吧？」庫洛洛嘴裡念念有詞，點選了名單第一頁第一個名字『酷拉皮卡』  
「團長你還忘不了這個人呀？」他喝著手搖飲料饒有趣味得問，看他盯筆電的表情那麼認真。  
說實在話，俠客清楚團長有著什麼樣的社交手腕，那人看上任何目標一直都是手到擒來的。酒吧那晚他也看傻了，他從沒看過如此得意的團長會那麼難堪。  
庫洛洛隨手按了幾個鍵，便把調出的新生資料印了出來收進自己的資料夾。  
俠客念他不該私藏新生資料，庫洛洛卻說：「這是為了將他一軍。」

回到自己教室裡，酷拉皮卡心裡才終於不那麼焦躁。  
「奇犽，你剛才也注意到了吧？」  
「如果我沒有看錯的話，他的位子、那個姿態，應該是系裡帶頭的了。」奇犽坐到酷拉皮卡前面，手撐著臉頰：「真不走運，那天你可完全沒給他留面子呢？」  
兩人馬上陷入沉默，那天聚在酒吧裡，不僅是慶祝考試結束，更是想鼓舞彼此踏入新生活、新環境。  
最後一個科目考完那一剎那，酷拉皮卡就明白要與家鄉道別、遠道大城市念書，他尤其捨不得家人跟朋友，那晚好不容易喝開了人正感性著卻被無禮搭訕，他才惱了火。  
「我知道你的個性，以後也無所謂，不用給他好臉色，不怕。」奇犽拍拍他的臉頰，像是在鼓舞他。  
「好吧。」酷拉皮卡拿起背包說：「我們去找小傑他們吃飯吧？記得他們在樓下教室。」

又過了兩個月，學校的課程他們幾人上手的很快，成績也很被看好。  
正愁著課程內容過於輕鬆容易有點無聊時，奇犽在穿廊看見了一張自己系所新貼出的海報。  
這啥？K校逃走中？

「限時4小時，你能逃多久？」

三大系包括警政學系、醫學系、媒體學系所合辦，逃到最後一刻的參賽者還能獲得……三十萬戒尼！？  
奇犽馬上兩眼發亮，以一個校內活動來說，居然肯出這麼高額的獎金吸引學生參賽，他有些躍躍欲試，尤其他們四人當中，酷拉皮卡極有可能主動參與，畢竟這獎金能抵掉一個學年的學費！  
奇犽立刻給在學校附近咖啡店坎坷打工的人撥了電話。  
當晚四人直接在雷歐力的房間裡集合。  
「你們看，這場活動相當盛大，不僅非常考驗學生的在學本領，獎金也確實豐厚，也聽雲古老師說表現不錯的話對系評分也很有幫助，你們覺得怎麼樣？」奇犽攤開手上的簡章，免不了地越說越興奮。  
「可是說到底也就是學生活動，這麼有影響力？」一旁是啃著醫學辭海的雷歐力，頭上綁著必勝布條，正忙著準備下週的測驗，只有他沒與其他三人同圍在小桌前看活動簡章。  
那是奇犽趁著系辦裡只剩幾個玩牌的人時去要來的，他也不想再碰上那個系裡的領導人物。  
「活動當天，系上的老師也會在現場關注所有參賽者的表現，嘛，簡章上也是這樣寫的。」  
小傑光聽著便興致勃勃：「好像很有趣！我也聽說班上的其他同學想參加喔！」  
酷拉皮卡隨手把簡章轉向自己，翻了幾頁看過比賽規則：「獎金確實吸引人，而且……這個優勝條件，如果我們幾個一起去，或許有機會優勝。」  
酷拉皮卡果然還是上鉤了。  
大城市裡唸書金錢壓力果然不一樣，他好不容易拿到咖啡店的打工名額，但打工薪資就是很低，荷包狀況岌岌可危逼得他考慮兼差，卻又怕影響學業，若能拿到這次的活動獎金，短期間他的經濟壓力就不會那麼大了。  
奇犽想敲定案了便說：「好啊！那明天我們四人就去報名吧！把那獎金搶過來！」  
「喂喂等等，你們怎麼擅自把我算進去了？」雷歐力總算放下筆轉過頭看看那一頭熱的三人。  
「雷歐力不想參加嗎？」小傑有些失望得問。  
「我們醫學系才開學幾個月就被大大小小的練習追著跑，實在忙不過去呀！」  
小傑繼續解釋：「可是冠軍隊伍有三十萬戒尼耶？而且我聽說囉，不少醫學系的也要報這次的醫療組，成績要是不錯也很加分的！」  
「不過我們當然是要報名逃犯組的，畢竟最高獎金是屬於逃到最後的逃犯。」奇犽把簡章拿過去又翻了幾頁在攤在雷歐力面前：「其他組的獎金都是導師依活動中的表現評分後頒發的。」  
「原來還有這種分別呀……」雷歐力推了推念書時才會戴的眼鏡，接著自信一笑：「好吧！算我一份！你們要是跑著摔著了可要指定找我包紮唷！」

隔天，四人一同在醫療系大樓辦理報名。當天他們才遲鈍注意到宣傳單右下角寫著：報名費是每人5500戒尼。  
「啊可惡，接下來的五天都得吃冷凍水餃了。」這是酷拉皮卡踏出醫療系辦的第一句話。  
由於是三大系所合辦的活動，所以並無特別要求學生必須在隸屬的系辦理報名，不過當A系收到B系的學生申請時，都會直接將其資料轉交至B系辦公室。  
俠客把傳真的資料交到庫洛洛桌上：「團長，你被躲得很徹底呢。」  
奇犽與酷拉皮卡兩人的報名表終究是回到他們隸屬的系辦了。  
庫洛洛把報名表收起來，接著發了封簡訊給一個朋友：「到時候，我們就來看看他在比賽裡是不是也能躲掉了。」  
活動當日，所有活動參賽者集合於中央操場。A系辦與C系辦的主持人在站台上為大家揭開序幕：「各位K校的同學們，歡迎你們，哇！這次參加人數也是這麼不同凡響，我們要先代表3系所感謝各位踴躍參加，相信各位都會有相當亮眼的成績！那麼我們廢話不多說，開始為各位講解比賽規則。」  
現場共計80名參賽者，其中分為：40名逃犯、10名警察、10名醫療、20名攝影。  
逃犯，顧名思義，必須在這校地內躲避警察的追擊，但不得攻擊警察，只能逃跑或以可允許條件內限制警察行動，例如在逃跑過程中使用障礙物等，在限時時間內都沒有被抓到的人就是贏家。  
警察，必須在有限時間內抓住校內逃犯，逃犯身上都會裝上一個小型按鈕，按到按鈕才算真正逮捕逃犯，但逃犯不得將按鈕藏在衣物等物品內。  
醫療，有任何人員受傷時必須即時救援。  
攝影：為確保逃犯與警察在活動進行中無任何違規或可疑行為，攝影畫面都會轉到講台上供系導師與活動主辦監督，尤其攝影必須注意，各位不得干涉或支援逃犯、警察任何一方。  
本次活動地點為整座校地，除了拉線限制區或暫時不開放區域外都可以自由進出。  
主持人A講解告一段落，並將一物品戴到主持人C手臂上，再繼續說：「現在為各位示範逃犯的鈴，請各位警察注意，逮捕逃犯是以此鈴為主，成功按住鈴後上方的紅燈會發亮，接著再請將逃犯帶到離逮捕地點最近的監牢。」  
C主持人舉起綁有按鈴的手說明：「校內總共設置8個監牢，請各位看這裡。」  
講台上的大型螢幕亮出了校內平面圖。  
「請各位參賽者記好位置，本次活動我們只提供一年級新生紙本地圖。」  
「接著要為各位介紹特別規則，這是本次特別開放給警察們的制度。」  
兩個不透光的箱子被送到講台中央，主持人C站上前：「接下來將會發下各組的號碼布與對應號碼的紙條，紅色數字代表逃犯，黑色代表警察，綠色代表醫療，藍色代表攝影，請各位確實別上號碼布。」  
「逃犯們別好後，請在附上的號碼牌上寫好自己的名字，完成後請交給工作人員。」  
所有寫了姓名的號碼牌被送上台，並全部放進了左邊的白色箱子。  
主持人C繼續說：「接下來有請10名警察上台。」  
台上一行排開，10名警察，衣服各別別著黑色號碼，並配戴墨鏡  
酷拉皮卡注意到了，那個討人厭的傢伙就站在正中央。  
「嘖，真沒想到，那個團長今年會親自出馬！」  
酷拉皮卡立刻聽見後方傳來的抱怨聲，接著又聽到另一個人說：「這下可好了，大家可能全都要被抓了。」  
「現在請10名警察依序從白色箱子裡抽出一個號碼牌，再把自己的名字寫上後，放進旁邊的紅色箱子裡。」  
也不知為何，酷拉皮卡覺得自己看到了，庫洛洛從白色箱裡拿出號碼牌時微笑了，不知道他抽到的……不會吧？！  
「好了，現在10名警察各別抽出的10名逃犯，就是本次活動警察的特別制度重點，這10個人或許是警察平時就認識的同學、朋友又或者純粹是陌生人。」  
「假設，1號警察抽中的是1號逃犯，那麼活動進行中，只要1號警察能確實逮捕1號逃犯，並關押進牢直到遊戲結束，那麼1號警察就能額外獲得5000戒尼的獎金。」  
主持人C接著走到紅色箱子前，將箱子蓋上蓋子：「我們不在遊戲結束前公布誰被誰抽中了，所以在此紅色箱裡的逃犯可以說是不太走運了，你們可能已經被盯上了。」  
主持人A這時再接在C的後面說：「不過各位逃犯請別灰心，如果您是這紅箱裡的幸運兒，又能逃到遊戲結束，您的優勝獎金就會是400,000戒尼唷！」  
台下瞬間驚呼連連，包括酷拉皮卡，聽到這唐突的消息，他決定無論是誰鎖定他，他都要撐到最後一刻！


End file.
